User blog:Chingaruna517/Light Novel Volume 13 Spoiler s (Be warned)
Hello, this is Chingaruna517, the leader of the Vanadis Kingdom. For those who are dire to know the semi-plot of the Volume 13, there is a little spoilers for this story but be warned though, cause this spoilers is based on the Chinese sources and some from the forum, so there will be some accuracy concerns of this recent arc spoiler (The next volume/arc is confirmed on sale in March 25th, which is three more weeks until the countdown.). So what do you think this will head to? Give us your thoughts and opinion at the comment section? Key Highlights (For Now) Chapter 1 * Elen is imprisoned by Greast after the defeat of the Moonlight Knights, and her horrific torment began with Greast's harassment. It is reveals that it was a resulted from the Brune's poisonous waters which numbs her in the progress; what worse is the chains that hold Elen also revealed to be the same magical chains that protect the dragons during the Vorn-Thenardier Campaign. *On the other side, Tigre is humiliated and mocked by even his peers (specifically Leitmeritz Army soldiers) despite his apology about the Coalition Army's defeat. *Rurick and Aram urges Lim to allow them in rescue Elen but Lim tell them to wait for further orders, although we see Lim aces her dilemma of saving Elen yet unsure the Moonlight Knights' next move, especially when Leitmeritz soldiers' distrust upon Tigre is brewing. *Titta gives Lim a teddy bear to Lim as her comfort. Chapter 2 (To be added...) Chapter 3 *Muozinel Army invades somewhere in Southern Brune and enslaves everyone after pillaging their town. Kureys specifically orders even the elderly and children will be joining his slaves to battle. With that location was occupied, Muozinel Army's next aim would be Nice. Chapter 4 *Tigre and Mila rush to the camp where Elen imprisoned. *With Elen return, the Moonlight Army brutally cut down Greast Army even some of them try to surrender, making the battle itself as a massacre. *Greast himself had to flee from battle but confronts Valentina instead, though the two chat for the last time where the Marquis tells the Void Vanadis anything regarding Ruslan, King Viktor's son. *A nobleman named Donny (not sure if this is his real name), Greast's ally's brother, captured and tortured Greast by having him wearing the torture armor that his father used to wear under the Marquis's order. *Donny reveals that the only reason why he didn't visit Nice was because he is also skeptical towards Regin. Chapter 5 *Tigre and Elen make love for a night and their bond increases afterwards. *Moonlight Knights of 70,000 vs Muozinel Army's 15,000 in the next volume/arc. Unknown Sources *Badouin explains to Mashas the reason behind Tigre's work within the Royal Palace because he wanted him to be king, though Mashas disagreed as he claimed that Tigre has little desire to be Brune's ruler. *Mashas even remark that with foreign invasions and the civil dissent still plaguing Brune, it would take more than two years to achieve its peace. *Valentina tells both Mashas and Badouin about the demons. *Regin become more concern about Tigre overtime. *Tigre had to leave the Moonlight Knights to rescue Elen alone. *Tigre and Mila confront Vodyanoy again, and defeat him for a second time. *There, Mila consults Tigre not to blame himself over the incident *Ganelon met with other two demons (not sure if the two are the news ones nor they are just Drekavac and Vodyanoy) plot to summon Tir Na Fal whilst anticipating Moonlight Knights-Muozinel Army campaign. Category:Blog posts